


Cursed Clowns

by OpalLil



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bromance, Gift Fic, Here's a gift!, Lust's an ass, M/M, Suddenly a story, Why?, fear of clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalLil/pseuds/OpalLil
Summary: This is first and foremost, a gift fic. This is just an interpretation and written piece detailing an unsaid but mentioned and relevant part of the story "Roommate Bros" by CrushingOnSans..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fell is having an all around decent day. He gets home, finds Lust is out drinking with his brother tonight, and takes a shower. All is normal until he's in bed and the lights go out...SpOoOoOoKy!





	Cursed Clowns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrushingOnSans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnSans/gifts), [SansyFresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Roommate Bros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397871) by [CrushingOnSans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnSans/pseuds/CrushingOnSans). 



Edge PoV

I walked through the front door, automatically locking it behind me while removing my black leather shoes. **"Lust."** I called out, announcing my presence in hopes of not walking in on him with someone. Last time was awkward for all parties. To make it worse, once the "friend" got dressed, they proceeded to climb out the bathroom window and run to their car parked down the road a block or so away.  
No response came, so I called a little louder, thinking he might be finally cleaning his closet. **"Lust, where the hell are you?"** No response came.  
I started to get concerned, he usually is trying to make an inappropriate joke by now while chewing on a cookie. He was never quiet, be a quiet hum, his bitching, or just him drumming his fingers on the table, he was never quiet.  
I moved to the living room to see the TV on Big Bang Theory while muted. He wasn't splayed across the couch or curled up in the recliner, so I moved to the kitchen next. Same result except with a few more dishes drying and a note stuck on-top of the note I left for him this morning.

 _Hey Edgelord-_ I snorted _\- sorry I'm not home right now. Red invited me to hangout and get shitfaced again. After all, what's the best way to get rid of a hangover then to add more alcohol?-_ At this, I admittedly laughed a little _\- Yeah, so we're going to be a while. Try not to use my vagina mould too much until I'm back and somewhat sober, Lust. 9:21 pm. P.S. Happy "Its Not Your Birthday, But I Want A Reason To Mess With You" day!_

I took the note along with the earlier one I put up and threw them in the bin, my previous concerns diminishing greatly and to much more manageable and normal levels. I walked out of the kitchen, planning on taking a shower before crashing. Today was rough, but so was every other day, this one actually less so. Regardless, it still made me fatigued, so I walked down the hall, soon reaching my door before calmly opening it. Not 5 minutes later, was I covered in a towel from my waist down and walking into the bathroom, with high expectations of relaxation. Needless to say, I was disappointed.

I walked out of the bathroom with my Markiplier pants on 30 minutes later with a some how warm shill gracing my bones. I walked barefoot down the hallway until I reached my door, unconsciously walking to it and opening it. Inside sat my desk and king sized bed with bookshelves lining the wall with various titles ranging from fictitious "Animal Farm" and "What If?" to educational and instructing "Programing Calculator Handbook - SPO 2.3" in 100 different languages, only 3 of which I could read.  
I moved lazily over to my bed and flopped on it with the grace of an elephant, barely missing the floor in the process. I crawled over to my head-board and promptly face planted into it despite the close proximity. Regardless, I was tired mentally and physically. Almost socially, but I felt like I could still deal with Lust's antics for what felt like 3 hours straight. "Gracefully" I pulled the sheets down and climbed in, hoping I'd get at least 4 hours of sleep tonight. I peered over to the clock which read 22:49. Not that early or late, just ok.

Suddenly, a portal opened up above my bed, and down rained colored balloons ranging from sunwashed yellows to neon fucking pink. Confused and surprised, though very wary and on edge, I attempted to throw the comforter off of myself only to get tangled up in it due to my rush. **"FUC-!"** I yelled before my face hit the sheet padded floor muffling my voice. All this was happening while endless streams of balloons poured down from above and from the walls.  
The balloons finally ceased once I managed to free myself from my comfortable awkward prison. I shot up and took in my surroundings, scanning for threats or any Sanses. It was, however, obscured by mountains or seas worth of balloons, making it more difficult and annoying. I sensed and attack coming from my left and moved to grab the dart, only to hold it in my hands and see that it was in fact a toothpick with the message _"have fun"_ scrawled sloppily across the rolled up paper around it.  
I growled, pissed at whoever decided this would be a funny prank, but begrudgingly wielded the toothpick like one would a knife if about to stab someone's eye out, and lunged into the sea of color. Loud bang like pops echoed throughout the house and only 6 were popped in the near futile effort put in. However, not dissuade easily, I attempted to carve a path to the door in hopes of getting a bit of fresh air.  
I successfully managed to make it 2 meters towards the door before my phalanges hit a solid object sitting on the ground. Thinking it was merely a water balloon (I was now wet for a reason other than showering), I pressed forward with more strength only to soon jam my foot into something solid and now painful. Wincing, I looked down and my soul stopped for a second.

I let loose the "manliest" scream and scrambled backwards, soon tripping over a balloon and falling smack-dab on my coccyx and hips, little else doing anything to dampen the fall other than thin pants. There, by my feet, sat a clown with dripping makeup and a smile to big to be real. It crawled over slowly, taking its time to scare the shit out of me. It worked.  
**"STAY BACK! I HAVE MAGIC AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!"** My voice cracked near the end, showing immense fear and a side of complete terror. Just a bit, though.

Wheezing and soon stuttered laughter echoed across the now silent room like a bass drop at a funeral, unexpected and VERY annoying. Lust pulled off the clown mask and sat wheezing at the sight of myself, as he soon collapsed to the floor. I stared in pure... something or other at him. It's the kind of emotion when you're too surprised and terrified to say or do anything, yet you feel and show no fear whatsoever, leaving a sort of void of emotion in its wake.  
Soon enough, I switched to glaring with pure annoyance and hatred in my sockets as Lust soon fell back into a state of hysteria at my expression. **"Ha, ha. _Very funny_ and witty. I'm just _dying of laughter!_ "** I managed to get out in a near monotone voice. Though, he didn't seem to hear me over his peels of laughter.

"Oh! Oh my god! That-that was-" Lust cut himself off with more wheezes and the occasional cough as he desperately tried to convey his already quite apparent thoughts. "You just-! I can't stop-! Oh god!" Clearly, this is the funniest thing since the legendary fart joke. All hail the clown prank. All praise its creator.  
A few minutes passed but throughout all of it, Lust didn't stop laughing for more than 10 seconds at a time. I should know; I measured it. Sighing, I made my way through the balloons, to my roommate and then threw him over my shoulder as I marched over to my door. This only serve to create more hilarity for my prisoner as he soon burst into more peels of laughter. If I didn't know any better, I'd compare him to an onion with how many times he peels.

I scoffed at the pitiful and, quite honestly, worst pun I've ever had the displeasure of making or hearing. Hell, why not throw reading in as well.  
By the time I had reached Lust's room, his hysterics had calmed down to quiet and consistent giggling. I proceeded to place him on his feet and turn the other way, marching back to my room quicker than when I left it.  
There was, however, a major oversight in my plans. By the time I got back, the balloons had started their gradual migration out into the hall. I growled and pushed through them, using only the toothpick to free myself from a rubbery doom. Not-so distant giggles once again turned into snickering and snorting as they tried to stay silent, and failed.

 **"Fuck."**  
God, why can't I just get a rest?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was ok for my first fic on AO3, but I randomly typed this one day and wanted to share my shit with the world! I mean, people do it all the time on twitter, don't they?
> 
> Annnnnny way, hoped you liked this little piece of work. If you're reading this Crush, Fresh, thanks for taking this from a Bromance to a Romance. They're too good for this world!


End file.
